


Space Coffee

by pameytilla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coffee, Either a metaphor or serious., Fluff, Gen, Hinted Homesickness, I don't like the ending, Keith isn't mentioned but he's there ok, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Made up space plants, Mentioned Hunk (Voltron), Post Space Mall, Season 2, Space Coffee, Space tea, space cow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: "We need coffee." He announced one day walking into breakfast.The other paladins and alteans all turned to look at him with their 'what the quiznak, Lance' faces.Lance misses coffee, this might be a metaphor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Voltron. Those rights go to dreamworks.  
> Set during season 2, after Space Mall.  
> All mistakes are mine.

Lance missed coffee. Alteans didn't have coffee, or anything remotely close to it. What they did have, was some kind of tea, and that was close enough.

It was some kind of earthy herbal liquid that Coran made whenever he could find a reason to. When Lance first complained about the lack of coffee Coran had made him it after a lengthy and detailed description of what coffee was.

The first time Lance had tried it he could barely keep it down.

"Ugh. Coran, what is this?" He had cringed.

"Dried leaves from a Golsap tree, and boiled in water, of course!"

"So space tea." Lance deadpanned.

It grew on him over time, he even began to like it. The problem was though, that there was only one way to have it. They had Kaltenecker's milk but the two didn't really go. Much.

"We need coffee." He announced one day walking into breakfast.

The other paladins and alteans all turned to look at him with their 'what the quiznak, Lance' faces.

Shiro eyed him semi-suspiciously "Why? I thought you liked the tea?"

"Well, I do. But I just miss coffee, like alot."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look for some?" Shiro turend to Allura, who smiled at him.

"No, of course not, in fact I think we're quite close to a market that sells human items"

Coran, Shiro and Pidge were the ones going to the market, Lance would've gone himself but he had agreed to help Hunk with sone repairs on Yellow.

Lance had mainly done the grunt work, lifting and hammering stuff into other things. He felt kind of sweaty and gross so he headed back to his room for a shower.

He stood under the water for what felt ages, eyes closed letting the water heal his aching muscles. Exiting the shower, and going through his normal skincare routine, rubbing his homemade scrub on his face and rinsing it off with cold tap water.

Leaving his room and heading towards the rec room as the others boarded the castle.

Pidge walked in through the door and passed him a really big bag. "The coffee, sir requested?"

Lance grabbed the bag off Pidge and inspected the contents. He gasped slightly at the variety of coffees. There was a faint smell, it was familiar, like home.

"Thanks Pidge! You're the best" he yelled.

He ran towards the kitchen eagerly to try out his gifts.

Placing the bag carefully on the countertop as to not damage it's contents. Pulling out the most brightly coloured bag and teaing it open, the familiar aroma of coffee hitting him.

He didn't realise how much he had missed something so simple.


End file.
